1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which adjusts a photographing condition (imaging condition) in response to an adjusting instruction, displays photographing condition information (imaging condition information) on a monitor, and records an object image in response to a recording instruction after the adjusting instruction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional such a kind of electronic camera, when a shutter button is half-depressed, a photographing condition such as an exposure amount, a focus and etc. is adjusted, and after the adjustment, photographing condition information such as an optimal exposure amount, a focal point and etc. is displayed on a monitor screen. Then, when the shutter button is full-depressed, a main photographing is performed according to the adjusted photographing condition, and an image signal obtained by the main photographing is recorded in a recording medium.
Herein, the shutter button is shifted to a full-depressed state from a half-depressed state, and therefore, in the prior art, the photographing condition information is always displayed on the monitor prior to the main photographing.
However, it takes about 100 milliseconds to display the photographing condition information. Therefore, there is a problem of missing a shutter chance in the prior art in which the photographing condition information is displayed at all times prior to the main photographing.